1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to jewelry. More particularly, the invention is related to jewelry devices having removable and interchangeable ornaments.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desired to be able to change or replace the main ornamental device in a piece of jewelry. A wearer may become bored having a single, immutable piece of jewelry, or the ornament may become damaged. Alternatively, the wearer might like to accessorize the jewelry with her clothing and match an ornament to the color or colors she is wearing without purchasing a lot of jewelry.
Several devices that allow for the removal and replacement of ornaments from jewelry are known. U.S. Pat. No. 439,139 to Gaynor describes a setting for coins to be worn as a pin or brooch. A coin is fitted into a front portion of the setting and the backing is screwed onto the back of the setting. A washer may be employed to prevent smaller coins from falling out of the front display hole in the setting. U.S. Pat. No. 690,095 to Bleaden teaches a ring having a removable stone and a sliding door that fits behind the stone and secures it to the ring. U.S. Pat. No. 1,182,534 to Driggott describes a gem setting for a ring. The device includes a clamping member which secures the gem into a ring from behind. The clamping member is hingedly attached to the ring.
In these and other prior jewelry devices having removable and replaceable ornaments (coins, stones, gems, etc.), several deficiencies arise. First, the mechanism that secures the ornament to the device tends to loosen over time. This results in the ornament being loosely retained in the device; the ornament will tend to rattle in the device, may become misaligned, and may even fall out of the device, all deleterious events. The constant rattle can also harm the ornament contained inside.
Second, in these devices, assuming the mechanism is nominally secure, the ornament is typically difficult to remove from the device. In many instances, the securing mechanism is locked into place with a friction fit. To open the securing mechanism to release the ornament, typically one must obtain a finger purchase on a very small tab or protrusion on the securing mechanism and pry it open. Since these tabs are generally mere millimeters in size, one must usually open the securing mechanism only with one""s fingernails, a process which tends to chip or break one""s fingernails. Moreover, when one is struggling with the device to open it, one frequently loses one""s grip on the device when it opens, and the ornament falls to the floor, possibly becoming lost or damaged in the process.
Third, moisture can enter the chamber or recess in which the ornament is disposed, either when the wearer washes his hands, swims, or simply perspires. If moisture, particularly perspiration, remains in the recess behind the ornament, mold, mildew, or fungus may develop in and on the jewelry device. The jewelry may obtain an unpleasant odor or it may begin to change color.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a jewelry device having interchangeable ornaments from which the ornaments may be easily removed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a jewelry device having interchangeable ornaments in which the ornament is firmly secured, does not rattle, become dislodged, or fall out.
It is another object of the invention to provide a jewelry device having interchangeable ornaments which prevents moisture from building up behind the ornament.
The above and other objects are fulfilled by the invention, which is a jewelry device having interchangeable ornaments. A main base of the device has a recess adapted to receive a removable ornament. The main base has a top side and a bottom side and a flange formed on an interior of the top side within the recess. The flange retains an ornament and prevents it from falling out of the top of the device. A securing door is attached to an exterior of the bottom side of the main base. The securing door has a top side facing the recess and a bottom side opposite the top side. The securing door is movable between a closed position substantially in contact with the main base and an open position. A spring, preferably a leaf spring, is attached, preferably at one end, to the top side of the securing door. The leaf spring is adapted to bias against a removable ornament disposed in the recess when the securing door is in the closed position and thus prevent it from rattling, becoming misaligned, or falling out. Preferably, the securing door is hingedly attached to an exterior of the bottom side of the main base and hingedly swings between the open and closed positions.
The device preferably has attachment means for enabling a person to secure the jewelry device on the body of the person. The attachment means may include a ring shank pivotally attached to the main base, the main base being rotatable with respect to the ring shank. The device may be worn as a ring by placing a finger between the ring shank and the main base. Alternatively, the securing door can be formed to curve inwardly toward the recess, and the attachment means may include a second securing door attached to the exterior of the bottom side of the main base, the second securing door movable between a second closed position substantially in contact with one of the main base and the securing door and a second open position. The device may be worn as a pendant by placing a chain between the securing door when the securing door is in the closed position and the second securing door when the second securing door is in the second closed position.
The inventive jewelry device further includes a removable insert adapted to be placed inside the recess of the main base. The insert has an ornamental surface on one side and a step formed around a perimeter of the ornamental surface, the step engaging the flange of the main base when the insert is disposed in the recess. When the insert is disposed in the recess, the ornamental surface provides a neat, substantially seamless finish with an outermost position of the top side of the main base. The ornamental surface may be flush with the top side of the main base or it may extend above the top side of the main base, as with a cabochon stone. The insert preferably includes a rim circumferentially surrounding and protecting an ornamental object, the step being formed in the rim. The rim is preferably made of metal.
In another aspect of the invention, the insert preferably further includes a backing formed across a second side of the insert opposite the ornamental surface. The backing may be a solid sheet across the rear of the insert, or it may be crossbar. The backing is preferably disposed away from and not in contact with the ornamental object. When the insert is disposed in the recess and the securing door is in the closed position, the leaf spring contacts the backing and exerts spring force on the insert thereby pressing the step of the rim of the ornament against the flange of the main base to ensure that the ornamental surface is even with the front of the jewelry device without any appreciable gaps and to ensure the insert does not rattle loosely inside the recess. Also, by providing the backing, the actual ornamental piece (e.g., a stone, gem, etc.) need not be the size of the recess but may instead be very thin; the pressure from the leaf spring on the backing insures that, from the front, the stone fills the ring well. The pressure of the leaf spring is received by the backing and not the thin stone or gem.
The securing door may further include a plurality of vents in communication with the recess when the securing door is in its closed position. The vents, preferably in the form of a filigree, allow moisture which may enter the recess to escape easily.